The Abandoned Ones
by Ruler of flames
Summary: After Acnologia leaves Tenrou island thinking that he has dealt with all his worries he fails to see the after math of it and there is where we found our four dragon slayers floating alive but unconscious. After their long trip home they find the rest of Fairy Tail in horrible shape but what they come back to is something that they didn't expect... full summary inside w/ a twist
1. Chapter 1

_After Acnologia leaves Tenrou island thinking that he has dealt with all his worries he fails to see the after math of it and there is where we found our four dragon slayers floating alive but unconscious. After their long trip home they find the rest of Fairy Tail in horrible shape but what they come back to is something that they didn't expect. The guild expels them all for just this one simple mistake that the dragon did. Now we see our four slayers out on their own adventure to see what they can find. Also Natsu has complete control of E.N.D will explain in late chapters._

As we find this passenger ship just cursing about the captain sees four lone figures floating in the space in front of them. As he takes out his binoculars his eyes widen to unbelievable size and starts to yell orders to his crew. "Get a life boat prepared there is four people out there and they need our help," the captain yelled as the crew double timed it to the boat and put it in water. Once the boat touched the water they started to paddle as fast as their arms could to the four stranded people. After five grueling minutes of paddling they made it to the four people the crew gasped at who they were rescuing. So they wasted no time into pulling them on to the boat and paddled even faster back to the boat.

After bring the boat up to the deck one of the crew member yelled out, "We need the ships medic ASAP this is a major emergency!" some members scurried off to find the medic while the rest just gathered around the four mystery people for some until the captain said in complete utter shock, "Salamander Gajeel Wendy and Laxus!?" As soon as those four names left his mouth the crew was now in complete silence with wide eyes and open mouths. They were in complete shock at who were the four people in front of them and that drove them to help them faster than ever.

After 5 hard worrying and painfully slow hours they were brought back to stable conditions and were now resting for the news to come their way.

As the days pass by they got closer to Hargeon port and were just miles away when they hear a loud roar come from within the boat. The crew ran to the place where the roar originated from and were held back from the door by the immense heat that was coming from it. "Hey calm down Natsu I know who you feel but we need to get back to main land first." After that comment from the inside the heat decreased to where it was just above normal. The captain was the first to open the door to see that there on the ground pinned by the two other males and the girl on her bed with her hands covering her mouth. "Damn it all why couldn't four dragon slayers take on what they were meant for?" everyone present were surprised to see the usually happy go lucky pink haired slayer with a depressed air around him with tears brimming at his eyes corners. They were all quiet for about ten minutes before Laxus spoke up "Natsu you know that we were no match for the black dragon of apocalypse especially after our fight with Grimore Heart even if you used 'THAT' to fight him." "Yea I know but it would have given you guys enough time to escape from there." "Sigh there isn't anything we could do to change your mind is there?" "Nope."

"Cough cough, if you excuse me but are you guys fine enough to be doing what you are doing right now?" they all look at each other before realizing the way they were pinning Natsu and with them in an even more complicated position. "Eh don't know must be our quick healing capability and that we are dragon slayers." The crew looked at them like if they were crazy but just remained quite as if not to enrage their passengers. "Well where exactly are we going to anyways?" The confused Natsu asked to break the tension that built up in the room. "That would be Hargeon Port where we were sailing to anyways." Replied a random sailor from the group at the door. "Ah ok well thanks for the ride and we hope that we weren't in the way of your business while on this trip." All four dragon slayers said as they bowed which was unusual in their part since they heard that they all were ruthless or bad mannered. "Uh no problem and it was our pleasure of serving you guys while on this short ride to Hargeon." The captain said as he took off his hat and made a small bow to show his respect to the four people in front of him.

After a couple minutes they finally stopped at the port and got off. "Well thanks for the ride and hope to see you guys around." They all waved at the crew before setting out to the train station to get the first possible train back to Magnolia. "Well guys lets head to the guild first and see if there is anything useful we can find." They all nodded to Natsu's remark as to find answers for the rest of the guild.

Most of the train ride was spent on reminiscing on the fond memories that they had with the people that went missing on Tenrou Island or just the fun memories that they created together. As the train pulled to a stop they got off and headed toward the guild to see if they can find the answers to their many questions. The closer they got the more depressing the air got around them. "The hell is wrong with the air it's so gloomy and depressing almost as if a group of people have just heard a shocking news that they lost some people important." After Gajeel said that the other three dragon slayers just face palmed as his stupidity and obliviousness. "Damn and I thought I was the actual stupid one when I acted like it." Natsu stated in a matter of fact tone that made the iron dragon slayer to gain tick marks on his forehead then proceeded to yell at his fellow friend, "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" "Whatever you want it to mean." "Humph well it's a good thing that we are back at the guild so we can start to ask and search for our answers."

As Gajeel finished that sentence they entered to see the whole guild to be in a depressed state and just look up to the door and back down at the floor. "Damn that's not the type of welcome we thought of getting back when we finally came back from Tenrou like we did." As soon as they said that people looked up but in disgust and just said "we wouldn't be like this if only you four could have done what you were trained for." The four slayers physically flinched since it hurt to be acknowledged as a failure in what you were raised to do.

"It should have been you guys that didn't come back to us since you won't be able to protect your family if something like this happened here." They flinched again but this time they felt their anger rise up and want to explode within any second, but the next comment got to them. "Why do we need weak dragon slayers if they won't be trust worthy to protect us in any trouble?" after that comment was finished they felt the air around them become incredibly hot and fast as well as the iron from the whole building move with thunder roaring outside non-stop. "I guess we don't need this guild any more if that's how they treat their family that was half dead when fighting the king of dragons to be able to protect their loved ones." Now it was the guilds turn to flinch at the tone the usual happy go lucky dragon slayer used at them. "If that's how you see us then we will be seeing each other around and don't expect any help from any of us." Wendy the youngest of them all had said the last comment before they simultaneously removed their guild marks before walking away into the rainy streets of Magnolia.

After a while of walking Natsu spoke up, "Hey guys how about we leave Magnolia and settle at another town where we can possibly make a new guild that lets in abandoned people by their so called families?" He waited patiently for an answer as the other three people just processed what he had said. "That's actually not that bad of an idea just one problem how are we going to get the money to build the guild hall and what will be the name of the guild that we plan to make and also the mark of our guild." "Don't worry Laxus we will have a plan for when we get there but the name of our guild should be the Dragon's Uprising and as for the guild mark I hope this will suffice." Natsu pulled out a little note book that he had in his pocket and flipped to the page where he had drawn it on. It consisted of a dragon encircled around a bundle of some sort and it was releasing some sort of aura from its body at the same time. "Damn who knew that the most destructive mage of all time knew how to draw a very detailed mark." Gajeel received a quick fist to the head that made him face plant. "I'll have you know that it was just something that I had in mind and decided to draw it do you have a problem with it?" Natsu asked the downed Gajeel who just stayed silent after that.

"Ok well since we got that down what about the guild master and location?" Wendy asked while looking at Natsu for the answer since he is the one who is the most prepared for the first time. "Well I was hoping that we can get to choose who we want from us four since we will be the founders of this guild and it will be fair." He stated as he kept on looking at the drawing he made. "Well how about you Natsu since you thought of the idea the name and the guild mark before we even got the place where we were are going to settle our guild hall?" They all looked in between each other before coming to a conclusion with one of them laughing their ass off. "HAHAHAHA Damn Wendy that was a good one but seriously who is it going to be from us four?" He asked the other three who were looking at him before pointing at him saying in unison, "You have what every guild looks for a caring heart to treat each other like family to always be there for everyone when its mostly needed and the final one is the respect that everyone has for you." As they finished he looked skeptical at their explanation before asking, "Are you guys sure you want me as your guild master?" they all nodded their heads and at that moment Natsu jumped up in the air and yelled, "YEA IMA BE THE BEST GUILD MASTER EVER!" they all laughed at his reaction and before they knew it they were at the train station ready to head out to a new town and hopefully become a new guild.

"Ready to go guys there isn't any turing around after we step on the train?" Natsu asked them and before he knew it they were on the train waiting for him to get on. "Well time to make a new story for ourselves and be together as a family should be." And with that he stepped on the train sat with the rest of the group and just waited to get to their new home.

After what seemed to be long dragging hours they finally reached that point where they were far from Magnolia and where almost no one recognized them. "So this is the town of Vienna pretty peaceful and not too crowded just right," Natsu claimed as he stretched and waited for the rest of his company to catch up to him. "Guys lets go see the mayor of this town to see if he will allow our guild to be placed here and we can become friendly with the whole town." "Seems like a plan why not." "Well lets go and seek his office." With that they are off to seek the mayor of Vienna town and see if he would allow them permission to be there as a legal guild.

After some searching and eating they finally made it to the town hall and get to speak to the mayor. "The Mayor will now see you if you can please follow me." "Yea sure." With that she lead them to the biggest doors in the building and pushed them open to see a medium height man with a casual suit on with white accents on it and a come over as a hair style. He appeared to be in his early 30s not too old or too young to be a mayor. "Mister Scott there is a group of mages here to ask you a question about something if you will hear what they have to say?" "Yes why not it's not like we get a lot of mages around here." As he said that the receptionist bowed and left us with him.

"Well what can I do for you four mages?" he asked them in a calm manner and Natsu replied in the same manner, "Well Mayor Scott we were wondering if you would allow us to create our guild hall here in your town with only us four for now since we just came up with the guild just at tops a couple of hours ago." "Hmmm well we need to see your papers if it's approved by the Magic Council then I will allow you and your group the permission to be here." "Do you by any chance have the papers so we can fill them out and they can send you the results of what they think about it?" "Yea well hope you guys can get them filled out and approved." "Same." And with that they each did their share of paper work and gave it to the mayor for further inspection. "Well everything seems to be in order and that is a unique name for a guild Dragon's Uprising that is something else, well anyways let me just send it to the council and wait for the results." With that it was teleported in an instant and they waited for about ten minutes before they got the results back. "Well you guys are in luck the council approved of it and you guys just need to actually build the guild hall and with that you guys are an official guild." At the news the four cheered and hugged each other before yelling, "THE DRAGON'S ARE COMING BACK UP!"


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Opening and a Memory

**Welp guys im back with this new story that I had the idea for a while now and im making it now and im greatful for those follows and favs on this story and thanks to 7Artemis7 for that help into making the conversation more understandable. Guess it's just the beginners nerves that makes you do that but reviews do help me and if you want to drop ideas off I will more than gladly read them and see if they can be used for that chapter or in later chapters but now on to the story.**

 **About a month and a half later**

We find the group of four in their new guild hall after the long time that they took into building it even with their advanced senses and physical traits.

From the outside it looks almost like any other building with just some fancy shmancy stuff added to it like the guild banner and name up at the front doors with their guild emblem in the middle of the front gates and the actual building while the aura consists of the four elements that are the founders which are lightning wind iron and fire. The rest just looks like a regular well-kept front lawn but the back is surprisingly spacious with their own sparring ring and an actual training ground made for dragon slayers.

Now the inside is way different from what anyone would expect from the most destructive magic out there, the first floor consists of just tables and stools to just hang out with other people or to chill and eat and also the infirmary. The second floor is where the bar and the request board are located at with the request extending through two walls to make an L-shape board, while the bar is as big as it gets with the actual serving space is expanded from wall to wall stopping right before the request board and the edge of the bar meets. Then moving on to the third floor is where the S-class jobs request board is with the guild master office. And as you walk up to the office it is equipped with the necessary essentials for the paper work which is the computer lacrima which helps type out the actual reports of the guilds and the costs of the repairs that they need etc. while also containing a desk and two couches on either wall with two chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk is the book shelf where the most important things will go like guild records job request books and many other things. After that is the fourth floor which contains the library if any study is needed to be done. Then the last floor where the top part is like a communications tower and a watch tower just in case if the city is facing an invasion by a dark guild they will see the attack coming earlier and have time to prepare.

While it is a guild hall it is a fortress for invasions or massive attacks with loads of raw magic power.

We see the four slayers sitting at the bar drinking and cheering as they have finished their guild hall and are now open for business for requests. "CHEERS" they all yell out in unison as they clank their mugs together and take a swing of beer.

"AHH, man that's some good beer but it would be better if we had food right now," stated Natsu as he rubbed his stomach to show how hungry he was.

"Dude we ae like not even an hour ago," stated Laxus as he bonked their master in the head with his mug of beer.

"Hey that hurts you know,"Natsu half yelled as he rubbed his head with one hand and hit Laxus with the other one on the same spot.

"Hey stop it guys we can fight just after we put in the rest of the furniture," protested Wendy as she tried to calm them down. But her words fell on deaf ears as they just kept hitting each other with the mug and occasionally hitting Gajeel as well.

With that going on in the background the guild doors open quietly to let in a girl who seems like she was about to knock on it. As she walked timidly Wendy took notice of her arrival and walked towards her in a kind manner.

As Wendy reached the girl she spoke up, "Hey my name is Wendy and what can do for you?"

The girl looked up shy and noticed the other three still hitting themselves with the mugs and well now starting out an actual fight by now. "Well you see I was hoping to join in the guild to make new friends and find my mom who taught me my magic." The girl replied shyly while playing with her hands.

"Well how does your mom look and when did she leave," Asked Wendy and at that moment there was an explosion behind her and some fire coming out out of the smoke. "Excuse me for a moment please," after Wendy said that she walked up to the trio still fighting with their magic and just stayed there before she yelled, "HEY IDIOTS THERE IS A GIRL HERE WHO WANTS TO JOIN AND IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE NO FOOD FOR A MONTH," after that they stopped mid attack dispelled it and stood at attention just to not anger the smallest dragon here.

"AYE SIR," they all yelled in unison and became quite after that.

"Good, now where was I… ah yes well how did she look?"

"Um well you guys wouldn't believe me if I said what she actually is."

"Try us we are all about crazy things and people wouldn't believe us."

"Well she's a dragon well the dark dragon and I'm her kid and slayer the dark dragon slayer." She finished off with more pride and confidence that she has shown until now.

"Well guess what we are all the same and been through what you are going through right now."

"Seriously how can you guys go through what I went through?" she asked astounded

"Uh duh that makes us dragon slayers as well you know but we never got you name kid." Natsu stated as he showed off his magic while stating the obvious.

"Oh sorry my name is Hikari Shadow and well you know my magic so who are you three?" Hikari asked Natsu Gajeel and Laxus since they still haven't introduced themselves properly.

"IM Natsu Dragneel Fire dragon slayer and dual element dragon slayer as well as the master of this guild."

"Gajeel Redfox Iron dragon slayer."

"Laxus Dreyar Lightning dragon slayer."

They all introduced themselves after one another.

"Well where do you want your mark and what color."

"HUH that easy?"

"Well yea those doors don't open up to anyone but the people of Vienna, to people how have been abandoned, or people from our guild with the guild mark."

"Oh ok well I want it on my forearm and in purpleish black." After that was done the four people partied for the newcomer all day long.

 **AT NIGHT IN NATSU"S DREAM WORLD** _ **FLASHBACK**_

' _Damn what happened here I hope there is still people around or alive for that matter.'_

 _As E.N.D walked through the destroyed village he heard a whimper nearby and went to check it out. As he neared the whimpering he heard a voice nearby and decided to just hang around the whimpering to see if the voice was near._

" _I heard the crying from this direction let's check it out." "RIGHT."_

 _E.N.D heard the stomping and steps as the got closer to where he was and decided to hurry up and see if he can save whoever was crying._

 _The crying became loud as he came around a corner and saw a wooden box large enough to hold a large man with some space left in there. He got near it and was about to open the box but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Damn there is someone here to save the kid in there."_

' _Huh so it's a kid that is in here an even bigger reason to help it.' "So you are after some kids for no stupid reason another reason why to hate you disgusting humans."_

" _WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING DISGUSTING YOU PITIFUL KID!"_

" _One I'm not a kid, two you are the pitiful ones since you are going after helpless kids that can't fight back, and three you just pissed of the wrong guy you worthless scum." E.N.D said before a deep crimson fire erupted from the ground and covered the group of people in front of him and killed them instantly leaving nothing but scorched ashes as remains._

 _After getting the fire to calm down and dissipate he walked over to the create and opened it to reveal…_

 **And done well there goes the second chapter of the abandoned ones really had a long break from writing since a relative died but im back and now I have to juggle soccer practice and games sing im in the tame and this Tuesday on January 5 I play against donna north so wish me luck and hope with a victory.**

 **Well hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you guys whenever I can write a new chapter. R &R**


	3. New Members And An Unexpected Visit

**Well it been a while but Im back and will finish this story and see that I improve on this so I can do a crossover that I had planned before my computer broke so yea and if you guys want to know the summary of my crossover idea wait until the end author notes for it. So back to the story at hand and I will try to get as much as possible done and right since I'm doing this chapter on my phone and thanks for all the oc submissions I will use most if not all of them in this following chapter and if you want more oc or regular fariy tail charactes just review or pm and I'll see if I can interpret them in any way possible.**

 **On to the abandoned ones !**

We see our resident guild of dragon's uprising in the middle of Vienna already up to their no good brawls between the guild's male population of Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. Out in the background you see two girls about the same height talking amongst themselves like if there isn't a big fight next to them like not even 20 feet away from them."sigh when will those three ever stop fighting and get to work trying to fund this guild already because we have zero funds and this guild is in need of it," Wendy one of the girls said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yea but you know them and the only way to stop them is by force or to get them on the only jobs that we have here," Hikari the other girl said as she eyed the trio of fight-centric guild mates.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MISSION?" A very excited Natsu asked as he stopped mid punch right about to hit Laxus right on the nose.

"Yea we need to do the missions that we have here to be able to keep our guild up and running if not the guild will hit rock bottom and become unheard of the opposite of what you want," Wendy implied to see if she can get them to stop fighting and out the guild and get them some jewels to have as a safekeep in their guild's bank just in case if something happens*guild brawls*.

"Yea sure and I know which mission we should take," Natsu said as he walked to the request board a paper from the furthest side of the board that was labeled "S-class missions".

As he walked back to the group of gathered slayers he showed them the mission and it read,'HELP WANTED, a mass group of Vulcan's, wyverns, orcs and packs of king wolves are terrorizing the town of Silica. Please send the help immediately.'

"Well that sounds like fun and plus it gives us a good reason to go all out since there's a whole lot of strong monsters that need to be terminated on first encounter," Laxus said as he evaluated the mission just based of the information given on the flyer.

The group merely nodded as the all grinned at the same time before shouting, "SILICA HERE WE COME."

 **AT VIENNA'S TRAIN STATION**

We see our group of five slayers on a bench at Vienna train station waiting for their transport that will most likely take about a six hour train ride until they get to their destination, Silica. "Ugh I hate trains just as much as I hate Gray or getting beaten by Erza just by saying something out of line," Natsu complained as if he were already in the train which will be soon since their transportation just got there.

"Hey now it won't be too bad since Silica is pretty close to us so just rest while we get there so you can be in tip-top shape for those monsters that we need to exterminate," Wendy said as she got into the train cart and behind her everyone else following suit to be on their way to the mission.

"Just suck it up salamander and don't be a wuss just cause ya can't take a little train ride," the raspy voice of Gajeel teasing Natsu was heard as the settled down in their cabin that was very spacious for its usual size.

"Shut up both of you and just sit before I knock both of ya out with a little bit of lighinting so I can get some peace and quite for once," Laxus' grunted as said slayers turned to him and through a cheap shot to shut him up.

"Why you lit-" he didn't get to finish since a very cold airy arua popped around all three of them daring them to continue their little fight to see what will happen if they ignored the warning to them. As this happened all three combatants stopped and sat straight on their seats as a cold sweat ran down their forehead.

"Good I don't want to have this train ride to be a loud and destructive one since I can just imagine the destruction you three will cause on the mission," Wendy sighed out as she rested her head on the window next to her. After that the whole train ride was a quite one for now though since with those three nothing stayed peaceful for long.

 **AT SILICA'S TRAIN STATION**

The first thing the group of mages saw as they got out of the train was massive destruction to some if not most buildings next to the station and some few lucky homes still standing intact. To say that this place is in horrible shape is a understatement rubble ranging from small to big everywhere massive craters littered the streets as well as every single crop house that lived near the actual town was in the utter most ruins from as the group can tell

"From the looks of it looks like this place was ransacked for their goods and their valuables rather than the regular 'near the populated hornet nest' type of attack," Laxus stated to the group as he had a rather pensive look on him.

"Now that you point that out it does look like it since the smell of blood isn't anywhere on the rubble or near the forest tree line," Natsu pointed out as every dragon slayer took a deep inhale yo test his theory.

"We need to find the head of this town and see if all this carnage happened in one attack or if it was done in multiple days," Gajeel said as the group agreed to his idea to find out as Mich as possible for this mission.

"Well let's get moving, IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu heeled and pumped his fist into the air and set out to the center of the two in order to see if the people from Silica are still around here.

What seemed like an hour of looking all around the center of the town the group came to a secret entrance to a safety shelter underground that housed all the people of Silica and some travelers that were caught up in the attack.

"OK so now that we can see that they were well prepared we need to talk to the leader of this town to see when it happened how it happened and what did the group of monster and wild animals took to see if there were robbers involved or the animals are just getting smarter which I doubt," Wendy accessed the current predicament to the group and they agreed that this was a major problem for now.

"Well unless we split up and ask around for the leader we won't find out anything so let's fan out and ask around guys," Hikari said as the group let out a nice loud 'AYE' as a response to the idea proposed to them.

After a few minutes of asking all of them were lead to a door in the far end of the shelter by some nice folk that volunteered to guide them to their leader once they found out that the five new people were mages here to help them out of their predicament.

As the group converged at the door Natsu knocked on said door and a soft yet sturdy 'come in' was heard. They pushed the door open and the first thing they saw was a big mahogany desk stacked with papers pens and folders as well as nice black leather couches all around the room and a couple of chairs with nice velvet cushioning on them and behind the desk SST a middle aged man probably in his mid thirties looking quite handsome for someone his age with nice combed hair to the side with a nice looking suit to accent the nice looking room fit for the man sitting right in from of them.

As their assessment of the room came to an end the man began talking , "Ah I see that someone finally took in my request and by seeing you five here brings me even more reassurance since just by looking at you I can say that you gays are no pushovers and are well suited for this mission," the man said as he stared at every single person in the room with a calculating look in his eyes which from what he said was all true to its word.

"Yes that's why we are here but on that note we are also here right now to see if it was the typical 'near the hornets nest' attack or some Hong else that involves human inter action with all those beast that attacked your town," Gajeel said as he look to his left then right to his group and see if any of them had anything else to add on to that.

"Ah well let me start by introducing my self then we can get down to business, well my name is Kurso and as you can tell I'm in charge of the town Silica,and now as to the attacks and all that well it was about a month ago when the first attack was set at first we just thought that the Vulcan's and the other beasts were just looking for food but after the next three attack they destroyed houses and took all valuables in the house and just left us like that and they been attacking mostly at night so you have a few hours before they get here."

"So they are being controlled by humans to do their dirty work and they must be powerful at that to control such powerful beasts and so many at a time as well this won't be a walk in a park but the harder the more awesome the mission becomes right guys," Laxus stated as he directed the question to his companions.

"AYE," they all replied and as soon as that came out a tremor was felt as if something big was closing in on their location and fast.

"Shit they shouldn't be attacking this early on its like if-," Kurso was saying but was cut off as a big explosion happened right on top of them.

"Damn it all get every civilian out of the danger zone while we deal with the beasts that are attacking, Wendy go and help all civilians to safe spots and heal any that are in need of it because of fallen debris Hikari go and help Wendy to do that while Gajeel Laxus and I go and deal with the threat and Kurso go with your people they need to remain calm and I believe that they will listen better to you than any other of us and don't worry about us we can take care of our selves so spread out and carry out your assigned mission with the upmost care and we will rondevouzs at the center of the town after these monsters are dealt with understood," Natsu directed them like any well prepared true leader should and waited for their response to his orders.

"AYE SIR," was what he got in return from the group huddled around him.

"OK good so fan out and do as instructed now go!," he yelled and went to the new whole that was created near the actual entrance of the shelter and uppercutted a Vulcan into unconsciousness.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu bellowed as he looked around him and saw a swarm of Vulcan's and orcs surrounding the whole town and all were extremely fit and just by that he can tell that they will have heavy hits and that will be a problem if multiple hits land on them.

"OK so don't let them hit you repetadly unless you want to end up as mulch," Natsu analyzed as he crept up on one of the unsuspecting orcs and use his ever so famous ' _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST.'**_

Laxus used his ' _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD**_ ' on a mass group of Vulcan's and Orcs as to get the job done faster and efficient enough to put them out of commission for a while.

Gajeel was stuck getting the more bulky ones and as always got _**'IRON DRAGON SCALES**_ ' as his armor and began to punched everything in his path with unrelenting force and the heaviness of the iron carryed with each iron coated punch to deliver a deadly blow to his opponents.

The continuous effect of such an idea had to both our slayers exhausted and banged up as they walked to the center of the town to meet up with their healer and support as well. "Well so much for a big ass fight it wasn't that fun but a major stress reliever for me I don't know about you guys but *yawn* I'm tired as hell now," Gajeel commented to the other guys as he put his hands behind his head and walked towards their rondevouzs point.

"Well you can sleep all you want later but right now our main priority is to help these people get rid of their infestation and also the infestations leader or leaders so we have our work cut out for us today. We need to be careful when engaging the enemy leaders since they can take control of some of the strongest beast out there known to us so they must be on par with at least a wizard saint or a little less over what we have right now as we stand. So we can go to their actual hide out after beating it out of one of these grunts and then beat them to oblivion or wait for some time to recuperate from our little stand off then head over there like I proposed before, so which one guys?" Natsu debriefed them on his little plan to just get the whole mission over with.

"I say that we go with the first option since its the most logical of them all and plus now we don't have to worry about holding back now since we probably be in the middle of nowhere," Laxus answered for both him and Gajeel and exactly what he was thinking.

"So what we waiting for let's get on the move the faster we get there the faster we can go full out," Gajeel said all too excited as he punched his right fist to his left hand.

"Be patient Gajeel we still need to wait for Wendy and Hikari to get here so we can all go and have them support us all the while we go and cause utter oblivion to that group of thieves and show them to not mess with this town any more unless that want to be in a physical indusded coma that is," Natsu said as he got this nice little evil glint on his eyes all the while smirking just like the devil he is.

"Hey guys how'd you do on your end?" Hikari asked as both she and Wendy came to a stop next to their friends where they were supposed to meet.

"Eh you know the usual lots of explosions and major hits on the enemy forces yet not so much of a scratch at us," Natsu said as he grinned his usual smile before briefing the two girls on their next phase which they agreed on and were already heading out to find a Vulcans body that wasn't to hurt and would be easy to get information out of.

After ten minuets of major torture of a Vulcan that was being a smartass with a very short tempered fire dragon didn't go to well and as well all the info was spilled and the group was on their way to the enemy's doorstep but multiple screeches made them stop and well and some nasty growls aimed at them. "Shit we walked into the den of the more dangerous beast which are the wyverns and king wolves and just by looking at it this seems like one hell of a battle," Natsu guessed as he kept his guard up at all times before having to duck out of the way of a lightning shot with and ice roar that came from a king wolf and a wyvern.

From there on the battle escalated and the group were put on the defensive very quick and harldy got to attack or find any openings in the team work of these wolves and wyverns. "Damn it all might as well use it since its now or never," Natsu debated about using his new found power from when he fought against Hades at Tenrou Island but right now wasn't the time to remember the past now was the time to access that new and powerful magic that helped him defeat that monster of a person.

" _ **FULL MAGIC RELEASE: LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON MODE,**_ " Natsu yelled as his body was obscured from sight by a massive aura of fire and as lightning kept on striking the ground as some lightning arced around him as if the acuakt lighting was dancing around him rather than just coiling around him.

"No he couldn't have..." Were the murmurs that escaped the group as he utters those four simple words.

" _ **Lighting Flame Dragon Roar.**_ " As the massive beam of scorching fire and blinding lightning traveled straight ahead of them to where their actual targets where the blast time some of the wolves and wyverns with it and as it dissipated from Natsu's mouth the after blast was seen as a massive dome in the middle of the forest and an equal size crater to go with that dome after the initial attack dissapeared completely from this world.

"Damn it was way stronger this time than when I used it against Hades and that's cause I held back as to not use up all of my power into that one attack," Natsu said as he walked up to his stunned guild mates.

"Damn remind me to never get this guy pissed to an extent that I will become ashes in an instan," Gajeel mumbled to Laxus and all Laxus did was nod and smirk.

"OK so can I leave you guys here to handle them while I go and get those petty thieves for harassing such innocent people?" Natsu asked as he turned to his group to get their full attention.

"Uhh...yea sure just get in some good hits in for us deal?" Laxus said as he popped his neck and rolling his shoulders for an incoming fight that was coming.

"You know you didn't have to ask I was already planning on doing that either way so don't worry," Natsu said as he started running northeast to their intended target.

"Well now for our fight," Wendy said as she gathered wind at her fist and lungs.

 **NEAR THE POSITION OF LAXUS AND HIS GROUP**

As a group of four people traveled in the forest they heard a massive roar and then a big explosion after that so now they were running toward the last place the roar happened from.

"Oi Gaia why are we running toward the roar if it did that much damage and was powerful enough to cause a major back wind like before?" A blonde kid asked a dirty blond haired girl of average height with a skin tight green army hoodie with black leggings and brown knee high boots to complete her outfit. Her face was that of a beautiful young woman with golden eyes to mach her beauty and to accent all that beauty she had 24k diamond earrings that her dad gave her.

As for the kid that asked the question he was wearing a regular blue shirt with red or maroon shorts with some regular shoes. He had a scar above his right eye next to the eyebrow with some nice stunning blue eyes as well a earring on his right ear.

"Well Sting we need to make sure that we aren't in danger of something big and if we are we will take it out as quick as possible," Gaia answered the little kid just as the other kid of their group asked another question.

"So how do we know that we can even take on that thing that were are going towards what if we can't land a single hit yet it beats us with just a single blow?" The black haired kid with red eyes, well eye since his hair covers one of his eyes, questioned the safety of their group.

"Don't worry Rouge if we can't take care of it we run simple as that wouldn't you say Gaia," the last person for their group said. Her most noticeable trait was her her elegant long auburn hair that looked red mor that auburn as well as her nice emerald green eyes that held innocence in them but also a stone gaze as well. She was wearing a relatively nice green shirt with some very tight black jeans as well as some very comfortable combat boots for the mobility she needs.

"Yea you are right Geo but come on the more we stall the less we know," Gaia said as she picked up her pace.

"Right," was the response she got from her group.

As they got closer to the origin of the massive roar they heard explosions gurnt and screeches all around them so they slowed down to a jog now and as they passed the tree line of where a massive creator was they immediately got in to their respective battle stances since there was wyverns and king wolves here in the same area which was never good.

Just as they were going to attack they saw a pink haired guy walk off to a different area than the fighting. So as any logical thinking person would do the group walked up to the man and asked, "Hey you how come your walking away from the fight back there?" Geo asked and got her gaurd up just in case if this guy was using those beast as his toys.

"I'm here on a mission with my group they are back their fight off the wyverns and king wolves while I go and best the people using them to their own personal gain and if you guys want to help help my group handle the wyverns and wolves while I go after their masters and beat their asses into oblivion," Natsu said as he kept on walking towards the half destroyed building that wasn't there before but oh well they needed to help his group out so that what they will do.

 **WITH NATSU AT THE BUILDING**

As Natsu got near the door to the half destroyed building by just his roar he kicked down the door in the entrance just to make his big approach even bigger. Just as he was about to take another step inside he had to back flip and move to the side as and ice spear hit here he used to be and another was thrown were he was supposed to land after the back flip.

"Ara ara who knew that my ice spear could be dodged by a simple boy with no skill at all," came a voice not to far from the shadows in the balcony on the second story of the building.

"Tsk ,tsk, tsk Katerea do you really believe that such slow and weak ice spears can do harm to even the fragileist of glass while I ,Riser, will the hottest of flames from the legendary Phoenix its self at my command," a male voice said as a hand rose from the shadows while a pillar of golden red flames formed around Natsu and stayed like that even after the guys finished speaking.

Then something surprising happened as if the two mages didn't know who the man that stood before them was. They both heard a slurping noise from the pillar as they saw the actual pillar start decreasing in size as well in intensity before it all vanished and as before the man was still standing just slightly steaming from the fire he just ate.

"Hmmm those were some good flames tasted like fried chicken not bad," Natsu mused while rubbing his belly as he recalled the flavors of the flames as they went down his throat.

"You dumb fucks do you not know who he is the pink hair the white scaly looking scarf and one who doesn't get hurt by flames and eats them," a blue haired man with blue eyes said as well as a small katana tied to his waist and an all white outfit.

"That is right Grimmjow even I'm surprised that you know who that is since you usually just do whatever just to get a fight going at all times," a man with light brown hair that is slicked back with one strand falling over his forehead down to his nose said as every other person in the current room turned to the owner of the voice just as he walked out to the middle of the room.

'Damn all these guys aren't pushovers but luckily I have complete control over lightning flame dragon mode and hopefully _**he**_ will give me some control at least to take out the rest of these guys out and head back to the others,' Natsu thought as he got into a battle stance.

"Well at least someone thinks like me," Grimmjow said just as he unsheath his sword and held it in both hands in a striking position.

"I,Riser the great will take out this lowly sucm with the power of the phoenix and will not take any damage at all," the blond said just as he gathered fire in both hands and on his back to make fire wings to be able to fly.

"Can it blondie we need to work together since even master seems to be edgey around him," Katerea said just as she made an ice sword in her right hand while an black energy sword on her left.

Just as she finished Grimmjow moved to attack Natsu by disappearing in a sound of static before reappearing behind Natsu with his sword raise high above him before swinging down with all his might aiming to split him in half. To his surprise at the last second possible Natsu swerved to the right to evade the slash before igniting his fist in a dark crimson flame with lighting swirling around it all. He pulled his fist back with enough force to crack even the biggest and hardest of mountains and released the pent up power to the center of Grimmjow's chest.

After the contact of the powerful punch Grimmjow was sent flying towards the other side of the room right where a surprised master of the group Natsu was fighting. 'Wow to think that someone who has never seen that type of speed or technique before to counter it with such ease as if it was to slow for him. Now this is an interesting battle,' the mysterious person thought as he sidestepped the flying body of his subordinate.

"Take this!" Riser yelled as he sent a massive ball of flames towards Natsu with amazing speed. Just as it was about to hit its target a smirk appeared on said target before the actual ball of fire hit. The explosion produced from the attack was massive but not harmful in anyway to Natsu since he just ate most of the flames and dissipated the rest with a major roar of pure challenge.

Said roar didn't go unanswered as Grimmjos too roared before he yelled out two words that produced so much power that even put Natsu on edge, "GRIND, PANTERA."

A massive wall of blue magic appeared from Grimmjow as he ran his fingers across his blade as it started to have a blue hue to it. After a couple of seconds Grimmjow was revealed to have changed a lot. He was wearing a boney white armor all around him with his hair a lot longer that it used to be with two curved blades attached to his forearm with green spikes coming out of his elbows.

"Damn to think that I had to be forced to enter this form just to be on even grounds with you is very intriguing," Grimmjow said in an amused tone all the while the two other observers were spectical to see their second in command to be pushed that far in the beginning of a battle.

"At least one of you has the decency to see me as an equal and fight on even terms unlike those two who think they are superior to all except your leader." Natsu pointed out just as he got to a fighting stance all to familliar to us.

"Well let's get this show on the road," both Natsu and Grimmjow yelled as they went to attack each other in a relentless barrage of punches with the random fire ball and ice spear here and there. As the fight between two power houses went on the only forgotten man decided to make him self known as he muttered these three words," Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

A thin sheet of mist settled over the battle field just as those words left the mouth of the unkown individual. Natsu has seems many types of magic but not one as confusing as this one. Once the mist settled Natsu began to see tw...no thr...no four of the brown haired individual and the number kep on increasing.

"Let's see if you can handle all of us now since you have massive amounts of reserves in that body on yours." The clones spoke and if it was just one individual speaking to him.

'Shit now what type of mess did I get my self into," Natsu thought as he proceeded to ignite his whole body a flame and started to power up to the max.

"Let's begin shall we," said man said just as all his clones disappeared in a burst a speed which left Natsu bewildered before he had to bend backwards and do some clips in order to evade some slashes that were all aimed to kill if contact was made.

After those deadly barrage of slashes he had to keep on the move in order to not get hit by glowing blue slashes that moved with great speed as well as ice and black spears while eating a fair amount of fire from the blond haired prick.

"ARRRRGH STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE FLY SO YOUR SEATH CAN BE A QUICK AND PAINLESS ONE OF PAINFUL EITHER OR," yelled Grimmjow as he kept on missing his target with all killer intent clear in all his movements.

All yelling was in vain though as Natsu just kept on dodging all attempts to bring an end to him while still getting major damage from the clones that brown haired bastard put up. 'Damn just my luck when I'm getting my ass handed to me he finally decides to see what is happening, Natsu thought in with a grim expression on his face as soon as he felt the presence of _**him**_ inside his head as he heard yawning and some cracks of bones popping from not being in use for a while.

" **Hmmm seems like your getting you ass handed to you Natsu by the strain you have as well as the cuts and bruises you have acquired in just the short span of half an hour,"** came the deep voice of someone within Natsu's head spoke sarcastically as if trying to provoke the already pissed off dragon slayer.

"You don't say might as well just go rampant with them and see where that goes." Natsue said as he kept on dodging ablit a bit slower due to exhaustion and all the cuts taking it toll on Natsu. 'Damn it all the three goons are in the same shape as me while the leader still hasn't even taken a single hit at all while dealing all the damage to me this is not good.'

 **"Well there is always to call upon me to bring them down unless you want to do it yourself and die trying,"** said the onimous voice inside of Natsu's head. While coming up with options of to not use his actual powers they all came to him dying and he didn't want that just after he got settled with his new guild.

"Fine I'll do it but we both will be in control so I can be able to get used to your, well, our power as a whole." Replied Natsu right before dodging an attempted decapitation. **"Finally you see reason behind me now all you have to do is recite the incantation for the special body switch that you should know by now." The voice said as he prepared himself for his release in a long time that hasn't been used for a while.**

 **"I will scorch the earth, will burn the heavans and control the flames of hell as my own. Set me free from my binding so I can bring judgment to those who apose me. Rise, burn, churn in the flames that can't be tamed, SEAL RELEASE: RISE E.N.D"** Natsu yelled as a massive magic circle appeared beneath him in a blood red color. As the seal was undone the pressure of the magic exertion was so massive that it brought down all his enemy's to their knees before they felt a searing heat like no other come from infront of them. After about two minutes the pressure let up and so did the heat and indront of them stood a man with dark pink hair with red strands of hair here and there with the tips scorched black with horns on his head that curved in towards the middle and looked shapr enough to cut through and known metal. His clothes looked exactly like how he was dressed before coming to this battle which was a black long sleeve with on sleeve missing showing off his guild mark some nice dark red trousers with combat boots to complete his outfit. But the most noticeable change beside the horns and different hair colors was his eyes the went from white sclera with onyx irises to black sclera to red slited irises. All in all the guys looked like on scsry ass motherfucker to mess with.

"W-w-w-what happened to the kid that was just there boss," stuttered Riser as he was scared shitless from the overwhelming magic that is pulsating the being in front of them.

"I don't know but we need to take him out with our most powerful attacks before he has a chance to attack us," Katerea said while charging up a massive ball of black energy as well as ice mixed into the black ball. To her right Grimmjow got his desgarron ready while the boss is now charging up massive amounts of magic in to his palm.

"LAUNCH IT ALL NOW NO HOLING BACK," yelled Grimmjow as he launched desgarron with a big flaming ball right after it with an black ice ball next to that while the 'boss' yelled out, "KUROHITSUGI."

As the three attack drew close to Natsu a black box encompased Natsu at a rapid pace before enclosing completely with major explosions coming from the inside." No one can escape that unharmed I think he's dead." Stated Riser and just as he finished that sentence a massive heat could be felt from the direction of the box before all four combatants had wide eyes from what's happening. The pitch black box with crasses on top of it is starting to melt as if it were ice put next to a heater.

Once the box was completely evaporated Natsu finally took a step forward and spoke since his transformation," well at least my resistance to magic is still fine now let's see if my favorite spell is also available." He smirked towards the end as he rose one arm that started to burn with uncharacteristic crimson blood flames and well and pitch black ones as well. **"Fire curse: Fire Dragon's Armageddon."**

As he finished the spells incantation he squezzed his hand into a fist while where the four enemys were a massive magic circle apearred out of nowhere while also coming to life with pitch black flames as well as crimson blood flames in a massive pillar to disentergrate his enemy's upon touch. The attack lasted 30 seconds and after the fire dissapated nothing was left not even their ashes. "Well that takes care of that. Now to head over to the rest of the group to see if they are done with their part."

As he finished this thought a massive roar unlike anything he has ever heard pierced the sky's with power behind his roar. 'Fuck whats a drake doing being active or alive for that matter I thought they were supposed to be dead.' Natsu thought not before another roar was heard from a different direction now.

"OK one drake is enough but two come on even we can't take that," was all Natsu said before a massive maw chomped on his torso...

 **Ah got to love those cliff hanger well I'm back with this hopefully amazing chapter and if you want your oc to be in this story just PM me the info of the oc.**

 **Well as promised here is the summary of the crossover idea I had for bleach and fairy tail.**

 **What if Natsu wasn't from earthland or the fairy tail universe but a hollow in the bleach universe! Follow Natsu as he makes friends with the people who are supposed to kill him and has an admirer. Hollow! Natsu, little op natsu, OCC! Natsu, Natsuxsomeone I have already.**

 **It's a short summary but it's worth a shot for me to see if I can do crossovers or not well see you next time and all other anime characters belong to their respective author just used them cuz they were badass enemy's in their original anime or because I just hated one of them that he actually deserved death * cough * cough Riser * cough * cough**

 **Also the other story I have will be put on hiatus coz my computer broke and I like to translate it correctly not like other people who just press translate and some of not most paragraphs don't make sense so yea there's that but it great to be back at it and I will start on the next chapter soon.**


End file.
